The Nanny
by fmfg
Summary: After his wife passes away, Emmett is left as a single father, struggling to move on from his wife's passing. Will Rosalie be able to help him move on while facing her own demons?
1. Chapter 1

**This is all human, and enjoy! Emmett's point of view:**

"Take care of them, Emmett," Emily said in a raspy, week voice. "Promise me.

"And you'll be there with me," I said earnestly.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Her hospital gown, damp with sweet, stuck to her body. "I love you, Emmett." She opened her brown eyes and touched my cheek.

"I love you, too." Tears that had been threatening, spilled over. "You can't go. We need you. I need you." My voice broke as her breathing became shallow. The machines Emily was hooked up to started to beep, causing a few nurses and a doctor to come in. Her breaths became even worse, shorter, and it took a lot longer for her to breathe in again. The doctor called for a number of medication and instructions I didn't understand. I stepped back in horror as I watched my young wife fight for her life.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave," one nurse said, stepping in front of me.

"No, I…" I was cut off by the doctor.

"She's flat lined," he said. "Start CPR."

"Please, sir," the nurse said with force.

Numbly, I let her march me out of the room, the image of them doing CPR on my wife burned on my brain.

"Emmett?" Mom's voice asked across the hallway.

"Mom." My voice cracked.

"How are things, son?" Dad asked, leaning forward to squeeze my shoulder.

"Not well," I managed to murmur. ""They … uh …" I trailed off.

"Mr. Cullen?" I turned to see the doctor standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry. She's gone."

My heart beat out of my chest as I backed against the wall.

"She lost too much blood during the C-section, I'm afraid," the doctor said.

The world tilted and I fell hard onto the floor. My wife and best friend was gone. She wasn't coming back. I was alone to raise our two children.

"Emmett," Mom exclaimed, kneeling on the floor next to me. "Carlisle, what's wrong with him?"

"Emmett, stand up," Dad said. "It'll be okay."

I shook my head violently. Dad's large hands helped me stand, but my legs wouldn't support me.

"Do you want to see her?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "We already said our good byes." My shoulders shook as tears rolled down my face. Mom put her arms around me as I started to cry harder. "Mom." My voice cracked again.

"I'm here, honey." She ran her fingers through my hair. "I'm here."

After a long time, I stopped crying and straightened. Mom's eyes were red and puffy.

"Come on, son," Dad said. "They have a room for us."

"I want to see my children," I said firmly.

"I'll make sure they'll bring them over," Dad said. "I want to get you settled first."

Without knowing how I got there, we sat in an empty hospital room, the bed untouched as Mom and I sat in chairs. Tears leaked from her eyes, I didn't have any tears left. I jumped to my feet when two nurses entered pushing a bassinet each. I stood to look at the babies. In all of the commotion, I hadn't even realized what gender my children were or if they were healthy.

"Your babies are quite healthy," the first nurse said, picking up the baby she had brought in.

"Here is your son. He's seven pounds, and the larger of the two."

I took my son in awe of what we created. His face mirrored mine and I couldn't look away from his sleeping face even if I want to, with the exception of my other child.

"And this little girl is healthy too." I looked up to see the second nurse holding the second baby. She placed her in my right arm, causing a breath to rush out of me. My little girl. "She's smaller than her big brother though. Five pounds, six ounces."

I moved to sit in the arm chair again, staring at my son and daughter.

"Did you have names picked out?" A nurse asked.

"We wanted to wait and see them before picking them," I whispered.

"When you choose, let us know so we can put them on the birth certificate," she said. "We'll back in a moment to talk about feeding."

I nodded, looking back at my babies again.

"Oh, Emmett, they're beautiful." Mom sat on the arm of the chair.

"They're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I replied, a few tears leaking down my face. Mom put her arm around me as I held my children.

"I want her middle name to be Emily," I whispered.

"Of course," Mom replied. "Any ideas for a first name?"

I thought for a moment. "Hannah," I whispered. "Emily … Emily really liked that name."

"It's beautiful," Mom told me, brushing her tears away. "And him?"

"Jordan Michael," I said after thinking for a moment. "We were thinking about that, if one were a boy."

"He looks like a Jordon," Mom replied. "May I hold one of them?"

"Of course." I held out Hannah for her.

"Hello, my beautiful Hanna," Mom said. "I love her so much."

"It's strange how I love them already," I said, looking at my son's face.

"We felt the same when you kids were born," Mom said, smiling as her eyes never left Hannah's face.

Footsteps echoed on the tile as Dad entered the room.

"Come meet our grandchildren, Carlisle," Mom said. "This is Hannah."

"Tiny little thing, isn't she?" Dad commented, accepting the baby from Mom.

"Five pounds, six ounces," Mom replied.

"Hello, Hannah," Dad smiled at her as he rocked her back and forth. I stared ad Dad as he held her until Mom caught my eye.

"Your dad watched Alice like that after she was born," Mom said.

"I have to make sure she's okay," I replied.

_They're all I have left,_ I thought.

Quickly, I looked down at my son so Mom couldn't read the pain that I was sure on my face. Luckily, my son distracted me. His eyes were open as he sucked on a fist.

"Hello there, little man," I said to him, causing his eyes to shift to my face. "I'm your daddy. I've wanted to meet you very badly. Your mom would've loved to meet you, but she had to go away. We'll get to see her again one day though."

My throat closed up and I stopped talking. The room was silent for a long time until one of the nurses came in holding two bottles filled with water and a container that read formula.

"Feeding time," she said. "We've kept them on a schedule of feeding them every three hours. We have special newborn formula that we're using, and you'll be able to take a few jars with you when you take them home."

She showed Mom, Dad, and I how to measure out the formula and mix it in the bottles. I took the bottle and put it up against Jordan's mouth, who started to suck eagerly. He had the appetite of his old man.

"Don't worry about waking her up," the nurse told Dad. "She needs to be fed, and it'll make things easier for everyone if you're all on a schedule."

"Wake up, little one," Dad said as he put the nipple to Hannah's lips. Sucking noise filled the air from both babies. "That's my girl. You're grandpa's girl, aren't you?"

"Hey. That's my girl you're talking about," I said.

Dad laughed. "Don't listen to your father, Hannah."

A light knock on the door caused us to look over at the door. My older brother, Edward, and younger sister, Alice entered the room. Alice's eyes were read; she was Emily's best friend.

"Oh, Emmett," she said, her voice cracking.

Mom quickly took Jordan without stopping from feeding him before Alice launched herself into my arms. She started to sob as I held her, making a few more tears run down my cheeks.

"I'm so, so sorry," Alice said. "I wish I saw this coming …"

"Please don't, Alice," I said, pulling away and gripping her by the arms. "It wasn't … no one could've known."

She nodded and sniffed. "Do you want to meet your niece and nephew?" I needed to focus on my children; they were going to get me through this, so I needed to focus on them.

"Of course." She gave me a watery smile.

"This is Jordan," Dad said. "Your mom is holding Hannah Emily."

"A boy and a girl." Alice smiled. "Can I help get their rooms ready?"

"I'd really like that, Alice," I replied. "We didn't have time to set the new house up."

She nodded and took my hand. "We'll here for you Emmett."

"Thank you," I said to the room.

Twelve hours later, four bottle feedings, and many diaper changes later, I sat in the hospital room alone, holding my babies. Edward and Alice had left to go help unpack at the new house and get some sleep, while Mom and Dad when to nap and get me food. I couldn't and wouldn't leave my children.

"Your mom was so beautiful," I told the sleeping babies. "She loved you very much, and I wish you could've known her. I'll tell her all about her all the time. She loved to read and stay home instead of going out. Drove me nuts. She has a lot of books, so maybe you'll like to read when you get older … I wish she was here still."

I fell silent, a deep ache in my chest throbbed through me as I simultaneously felt love for my children.

"We'll be a family though," I promised them. "You'll have me."

"They'll have your dad and me too." Looking up, Mom stood in the doorframe, looking tired.

"Thank you," I said as she entered the room. "Where's Dad?"

"Just using the restroom," she said, sitting down next to me.

I handed Jordan to her. "Hello, handsome boy." She kissed his forehead.

"Mom?" I said.

"Hmmm?" Her body moved side to side.

"What's going to happen when I take them home?" I asked.

"We'll all be there for you."

"I mean, once we go back to work," I said. "Who will look after the kids?"

"Your father and I want to help all we can," Mom said. "We may have to find a day care for them."

I sat in silence for a moment. "I'd rather them have a nanny," I said slowly. "Someone special, who will love and care for them. Emily wanted to stay home with them, so I'd like them to be at home too. Will you help me find someone for the job?"

"Of course I will," Mom replied. "We'll make sure we find the right person."

**A little out of character, but hoping your enjoyed it all the same. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Three weeks later, Rosalie's point of view: **

I squealed as I hit the end button on my phone. I had gotten a job, finally. It wasn't my ideal job, but good experience, and hoped it would help lead to a job in running a day care one day.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, sticking her head into the kitchen.

"I got that nanny job," I replied.

"The nice paying one?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Finally. Did they say when you'll start?"

"Monday," I replied. "I guess that way I'll get to know the babies and the dad before he goes back to work."

"What about the mother?" Bella's eyebrows furrowed.

"I talked to just his mom, the grandmother, when she set up the phone interview," I said. "She explained that his wife died shortly after their birth."

"How sad," Bella said softly, and I nodded.

"He didn't say much during the interview," I replied. "His mom asked most of the questions."

"I can't imagine what he's been through," Bella said. "Anyway, I think we should go out tonight, a girl's night out."

"Or we could stay in for a girls night instead," I argued back.

"I do have that bottle of wine," she said. "That way I won't have to put on a bra."

I laughed. "Anything to keep you comfortable, Bella."

The following Monday, I woke a littler earlier than I wanted without being able to get back to sleep. When I pulled myself out of bed, I stumbled toward the kitchen and made coffee. I looked out the window and into our dark yard, wrapping my hands around my warm cup. Butterflies filled my stomach as I thought about starting my new job. I needed this new start, after everything that happened over the last year, I needed it.

"Up early, I see," Bella muttered, coming into the kitchen, her hair in a messy bun.

"Yeah. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep," I replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee and drank it in large gulps. "Go easy on the coffee."

"I'm so ready for finals to be over" Bella gowned. "I stayed up twill two last night writing my last paper."

"You're completely insane," I muttered. "This is why I haven't gone after my masters yet. How many weeks until summer school starts."

"Just a few," Bella said. "I can't help it if I want to graduate early."

"Crazy," I muttered.

"Barbie." Her brown eyes looked at me innocently over her coffee cup, but I didn't let that fool me.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you in the morning."

Bella stuck her tongue out at me, making me laugh before I glanced at the clock.

"I'm going to shower so I can get there early," I said.

"I'm looking forward to hearing about it all tonight," Bella said.

"I'll make sure to tell you everything," I replied and grinned to myself.

Within the next hour, I showered, dressed, and drove myself to a large white house.

_Whoever this is_, I thought,_ they must have money._

The two story building towered over me as I approached the front door. A few moments later, the largest man I'd ever seen opened the door. He had a baby held to his chest and circles under his eyes. His blue eyes made me freeze; they were kind and I wanted to get to know him better. I nearly gasped with the amount of pain running through them. I wanted to wrap myself around him, to make him whole again.

"Rosalie?" he asked, and I nodded. "I'm Emmett, and this is Jordan." Emmett's big hand ran over the baby's back.

"Hello, Jordan," I cooed, moving around to look into his face. Blue eyes met mine. "Oh, what a cutie. He looks just like you."

"Thank you." My eyes met Emmett's, making me feel weightless. A piercing cry made Emmett look over his shoulder.

"That's Hannah," he muttered. "It's time to feed them. Will you take him?"

"Sure." I grinned as I took the baby.

"I'll be back." Emmett walked up the stairs as I walked further into the house, holding the baby and shut the door with my back.

"You're a precious dear," I told Jordan rocking him side to side. "I'm Rosalie. I'm looking forward to getting to know you and your sister. Are you feeling hungry, sucking on your fist?"

"He does that when he's starting to feel hungry." I looked up to see Emmett cradling a crying baby in his arms. "He'll start to cry soon. We can feed them and show you around after."

"Perfect," I replied, and walked quickly behind him and into a spacious kitchen with an island in the middle. It would be a wonderful place to cook. I sat on a bar stool while Emmett pulled out two bottles with formula from the refrigerator.

"Do you want me to hold her?" I asked as he put both bottles into their own warmers.

"I've got her," He turned and rocked the screaming baby in his arms. "I've learned to do things one handed over the last couple of weeks."

"And I'm sure I'll do the same," I replied.

Jordan started to make little crying noises before he started to cry loudly.

"Shh, Jordan," I said, trying to sooth him. "Daddy is getting your bottle."

I rocked him side to side, not taking my eyes away from his face.

"Here's his bottle." I looked up into Emmett's eyes, making my heart flutter. He was unnaturally close to me.

I quickly took the bottle and put it into Jordan's mouth. His crying stopped as he sucked on the bottle with force.

"That's better now, isn't it?" I asked. "It is, isn't it? Sorry for keeping you so long."

I smiled to myself as I looked up. Emmett looked at his daughter as she fed, but his eyes seemed dull.

_Poor man_, I thought,_ to be a single father to twins and to lose your wife at the same time. _

"You mom said there was some house work that you'd need help with," I said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes, but just little things," he said. "A few baby things to take out of boxes and get set up, or some clothes to put away. We …" He cleared his throat. "We, uh, didn't get a chance to put them away yet. Sometimes I'd like to have you make us dinner. I want to be a family with my children."

"I understand," I said. "My mom used to have dinner with me every night before she passed away. I have wonderful memories of that."

He nodded. "That's what I want with my children."

"That's good to see. I know some men don't want that for their children," I said, shivering. "Anything else."

"Would you be able to help some at nights?" Emmett asked.

"I would be able to," I replied. "A few weekends too, if you give me some notice."

"Alright," he said. "They're having a doctor's check up tomorrow, if you can come with me and my mother. I'd like you there just in case they give me information that will impact their care."

"Of course, such dears." I smiled down at Jordan before looking back up at Emmett. "Are they healthy?"

"Healthy considering everything," he muttered and sighed. "But they're having weekly checkups since they were premature. They both a little bit of trouble breathing before they came home, so they want to make sure their lungs are developing on schedule."

I nodded. "Any other medical things I should know? Any kind of medication?"

"No. We have them on strict feeding schedule," Emmett explained. "Something that they started at the hospital. They are given preemie formula to help them grow."

"Alright," I replied. When I looked down, the last of the formula was drained quickly by the boy in my arms. "Are you finished, little one?" I set the bottle down and picked up the burping cloth on the counter. Turning the baby in my arms, I lay him so that I could burp him. I patted his back gently, and turning my nose, I took a deep breath. I loved the smell of new babies. It made my heart ache.

A loud burp in my ear made me laugh. "I'm guessing it was good, Jordan?" I asked him, moving him so he lay across my forearm again.

"He's the eater of the two," Emmett explained. "She's a little fussier, and we're hoping she'll put on weight, but we'll see how much weight she's put on tomorrow. We need to make sure she's drinking everything."

"Alright," I said. "I think he needs a change." I wrinkled my nose at the smell coming from his diaper.

"Oh, good. Someone else can have a turn changing him. He seems to think it's fair to give Dad here a poopy diaper anytime I'm alone."

I laughed. "Such a naughty boy," I said.

Warmth seemed to spread through his eyes for a moment. "He sure is. We set up a changing room down stairs, just this way."

I followed him down the hallway and into a small room. Two rocking chairs sat by a window while a changing table ran against the wall. Several pictures of the babies hung around the room. Emmett sat in one of the rocking chair, switching between burping and feeding Hannah while I changed Jordan. Once I finished, I sat in the second chair, holding Jordan. I marveled at the feeling as his eyes grew heavy and he yawned.

"Emmett?" a woman's voice rang out.

"In here, Mom," he replied.

A few moments later, a thin woman with rich, brown hair came into the room. She wore a kind smile and carried a large gift bag.

"Mrs. Ramirez dropped this off to me just this morning," she said taking two blankets out of the gift bag; they were beautiful. "They're knitted blankets, a blue and pink one. They're a little big, but they'll grow into them. Would you like me to put them in the laundry closet?"

"I don't see why not" Emmett said. "Mom, this is Rosalie."

"Oh, Rosalie." She gave me her warm smile. "I wasn't paying attention, I guess."

"Too little sleep, Mom?" Emmett asked with a teasing smile.

"Sush, you," she teased her son. "I'm Esme." I shook her hand. "And how are these precious children treating you?"

"They are doing well," I said, smiling at the sleeping Jordan. "He's already been fed, burped, and changed."

"Good, good. Emmett, did you get a chance to …" she broke of when he yawned. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A little when they last napped," Emmett replied.

"How about we watch the babies while you sleep," Esme insisted. "We'll wake you in case something happens, so I don't want you to argue. I don't want you to get sick or over done."

"I'm just so tired, I think I'll do that," Emmett said, handing Hannah off to Esme.

He walked out of the room, yawning as he went.

"Poor, tired son," Esme said, taking his seat. "Your daddy is very tired, Miss Hannah. And how are you today? Did you drink all of your bottle?" She eyed the empty bottle on the floor. "That's Grandma's big girl, drinking it all." Esme laughed as Hanna blinked up at her.

"She's adorable," I said. "And so is he."

"Yes, they are," Esme said with her warm smile. "Did Emmett show you around yet?"

"Not yet," I replied, "but he said we would after we fed them."

"We'll do that in a moment," Esme said. "How about we get to know each other? Hopefully, you'll be working with us for a long time."

"I hope so too," I said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"No." I shook my head. "I just got out of a bad relationship, and I'd like to focus on work for a while."

"I had one of those relationship before I married my husband, Carlisle," Esme said. "He's a wonderful man. Do you live with anyone, your parents?"

"I never knew my dad, but my mom and I were close," I explained. "She passed away two years ago."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Esme's warmth ebbed. "We're having a hard time here."

"I'm so sorry for that," I said. "It's hard losing the ones you love."

"Very much so," Esme whispered. "I don't mean to burden you with this …"

"It's alright," I said. "I hope to be close to the family, so I don't mind being here for you all during this time. I know how hard it must be for you all."

"I think we found the right person in you," Esme said. "We wanted someone that was caring, just like you."

"Thank you for telling me that." I smiled at her. "And I love working with children, babies especially."

"I'm sure you'll have your fill before the day is over." Esme laughed softly, and I did the same.

_She's very caring and warm,_ I thought. _Much like Mom was._

"Do you live on your own then?" Esme asked.

"I have a roommate, Bella," I replied. "I was an only child, so she's been like a sister to me."

"That's so nice to have relationships like that," Esme said, and I nodded in agreement. Esme looked down at Hanna and smiled. "She fell asleep, the precious dear."

"She's an angel," I whispered as I rocked Jordan in my arms.

"They both are, much like their mother was." Esme kissed Hannah's forehead. "As much as I enjoy getting to know you, we may as well get some work done with their rooms. We're still getting things unpacked."

"That's what Emmett mentioned earlier," I said.

"We have quite a few things that we just haven't gotten to yet." Esme stood and I did the same. "We have the basics, but we have some toys and swings that I think the babies will enjoy. Maybe they'll enjoy the swings during their next nap."

We placed the babies into their cribs in the room that they were to share until they were older Esme explained. We sat in the spare room and started to set up the spare swings. Over the next hour, Esme and I talked as if we knew each other for years. By the end of our work, we laughed at how long it took us. I smiled to myself as we picked up the wrapping of swings; it was sure to be a good friendship between Esme and me. Maybe she'd become the family I'd been missing for so long.

**Thank you for all of the follows and reviews. Please review and keep on hitting the favorite button. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Two months later, from Emmett's point of view:**

"Make sure you take these with you," Edward said, handing me a pile of paper work I needed to review for tomorrow's surgeries and upcoming visits. "You forgot last time."

"Alright." I took the file.

"And Mom and Dad want to have dinner at five-thirty tomorrow," Edward said, leaning back on the counter behind him. "Mom said Rosalie's invited."

"I'll let her know," I replied. "What time is your first surgery tomorrow?"

"Eight," Edward said. "The teen with the shattered leg."

"I'm sure that will take up most of your morning," I replied, folding my arms.

"I scheduled the morning for most of it." Edward nodded and studied me. "How are you doing, man?"

I swallowed. "I'm … going."

"Do you need anything?" he asked, and I shook my head. "How about a guy's night? There's a football game on tomorrow, and we both don't work Friday, so you can stay late. Come over after dinner. I'm sure Mom or Rosalie stay with the babies."

"I don't know …" I started. "I haven't been away from the babies for a night since they were born."

"Or stay through the game. You don't have to stay over, unless you drink too much," Edward argued. "Then I'll drive you home."

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt," I said, wanting to get out of the house but stay home at the same time. I didn't want to do things like I used to. "Will Tanya be there tomorrow?"

"We actually broke up a little over a month ago," he muttered.

"Really?"

Edward nodded. "She couldn't stand that I helped you and babies out so much."

I cursed. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't …"

He waved his hand, cutting me off. "If she couldn't support me and the family after my sister-in-law passed away, she isn't good enough for me." Edward's jaw clenched

I swallowed hard as Edward looked at my grimly. "I'll see you tomorrow then. I'd better go; I'm meeting Rosalie for the babies' check-up."

"See you tomorrow. Make sure to bring a six pack."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes as I walked away.

Within the next ten minutes, I pulled into the parking lot of pediatrician. My eyes scanned around me as I looked for Rosalie and my children. I spotted her blond hair by the van as she picked up a car seat. Walking quickly, I went to help her.

"Rosalie," I called out.

She stood, her eyes searching around until her eyes fell on me.

"How are they?" I asked when I got close enough.

"They're good," she replied with a smile. "Nice and warm, but poor things have no idea what they're in for today."

"Don't remind me," I muttered as I peered at my children, who were both dressed in jackets and hats to keep them warm. "We better get inside."

Rosalie and I moved into the lobby, where I signed in and Rosalie sat in the chairs with the double stroller. I signed in and paid before I turned to go be with my children.

"Are you ready for your check up?" Rosalie asked as she took Jordan out of his stroller as I walked over to her and the kids.

When I approached them, I picked up the sleeping Hannah. I dreaded this appointment; last time she got shots she cried (or screamed bloody murder depending on if you'd ask Mom or me) for five minutes; luckily Mom had been there to calm us both down. As I sat down, Hannah's eyes blinked open.

"Hello, baby girl," I said quietly. "Are you ready for your doctor's appointment?"

Hannah made grunting noises as I held her. Her brown eyes looked at me as I pulled her close to my side.

_She looks so much like Emily,_ I thought. I almost started to tell Hannah about her mom, much like I did when I was home alone with the kids, but I stopped. I wasn't ready for anyone to hear that.

"Jordan and Hannah?" a nurse called.  
>Rosalie and I stood. Rosalie grabbed the diaper bag while I pushed the stroller.<p>

My heart thudded out of my chest as we followed the nurse into the exam room.

"I'll take Hannah first," the nurse said, and I handed my daughter over.

The nurse placed Hannah onto the baby scale. I frowned when I noticed the half a pound gain; we'd been shooting for a pound or more since she was so tiny.

"How much difference?" Rosalie asked as she rocked her body side to side as she held Jordan close to her body.

"Only half a pound," I replied, and Rosalie frowned too.  
>Hannah continued to make grunting noises before she started to cry.<p>

"Her lungs sound healthy," the nurse commented as she took her blood pressure.

"She likes to show them off in the middle of the night," I said dryly.

The nurse nodded as she took notes on Hannah's chart. "Now for Jordan?" She placed the clipboard on the counter and held her hands out for my son as I took Hannah.

Rocking my body, I soothed my daughter as I watched my son.

"Pound and a half," the nurse commented. "He's such a big boy."

"I'm sure he'll be as tall as his dad," Rosalie said with a smile. Pride pounded through my chest.

A knock on the door was followed by doctor opening the door.

"Mr. Cullen," he said shaking my hand. "How are you and your children doing?"

"They're good," I replied. "Anxious to hear that they're healthy."

He took the charts from the nurse and flipped through them.

"She didn't put on as much weight as I hoped," he commented. "Does she drink all of her bottle?"

"She usually does with me," I said, looking at Rosalie.

"She does with me as well," Rosalie added. "We haven't had the trouble of getting her to drink all of it since our last visit."

"I'd recommend mixing cereal to her formula, one tablespoon for every four ounces. This should help her put on weight. Any concerns you see at home?" the doctor asked.

"Not that I've seen," I said, and Rosalie nodded her head in affirmation.

The doctor examined both babies, and I held my breath, praying that they'd be healthy.

"They both seem to be in good health," the doctor said at the end of his examination. "Now, for the not so fun part. I'll get the vaccinations ready and send the nurse in."

I paced back and forth with Hannah in my arms.

"Nervous, Emmett?" Rosalie asked from her seat.

I snorted. "You have no idea. I hate seeing them cry, especially her. I'm her daddy and I'm supposed to protect her from everything."

Rosalie smile and shook her head just as the nurse came back in with four needles. Needles that were going to be used to hurt my babies. I shuttered.

"Should you wait outside, Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"I won't leave them," I muttered.

"If you'll expose their legs, I'll put the needle into their thigh," the nurse said. "I'll be quick."

Slowly, I took Hannah's pants off, uncovering her onesie. I swallowed hard when the nurse put the first needle into Jordan. He blinked slowly and his lip quivered. When the second needle went in, he started to cry with his lip still quivering.

"I'm sorry, darling, but you have the cutest cry," the nurse cooed over him as she put a band aide on his thigh.

"He's a darling boy," Rosalie said as she lifted him up and held him close. "Shh. It's alright, Jordan. I'm here."

"Are you ready, sweetie?" the nurse turned back toward Hannah and me.

I nodded slowly. The moment she stuck Hannah, Hannah gave out a large cry.

"I know, honey. I'm sorry," the nurse said. "I'll be quick."

I gritted my teeth as the second shot went in.

"All done, darling," the nurse said as she put a band-aide on Hannah's thigh.

"Shhh, Hannah," I said swaying my body back and forth. "It's okay. Daddy's here, Hannah. Shhh."

I moved so her head could rest on my chest; it seem to sooth both her and I. Closing my eyes, I rocked her back and forth, praying that the worst would be over soon.

"It's alright, Hannah," I whispered again and opened my eyes.

"That's my brave boy," Rosalie said to Jordan as she put his coat on. Jordan eyes watched Rosalie's face as she smiled down at him. "You're my brave little boy."

I couldn't look away from Rosalie soothing my son. Hannah's cries slowed as I rocked her.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from Rosalie and started to dress her.

"Here's her coat." I looked up to see Rosalie holding out her coat.

"Thanks," I said as I took the jacket.

After bundling Hannah, I carried her in the car seat out to the van.

"It looks like it's going to snow," Rosalie said, tilting her face up to the sky.

"Hopefully it won't snow too hard before you're able to get home," I commented.

"No kidding," she muttered as she lifted Jordan's car seat into the car. "I hate driving in the snow. People drive so slowly."

"You're welcome to stay at the house until it passes, and you could always stay the night, if it's coming down too hard," I said.

"I suppose I could," Rosalie replied as she pulled the keys out of her pocket. "See you at the house?"

I nodded as I headed to my car. By the time we got home, the snow was falling down as I pulled into the driveway next to the van. Quickly getting out of the car, I opened the sliding door near to me to get the babies out of the car; it was too cold for them. I held Jordan close to me while Rosalie talked to Hannah in a soothing voice. It was something that I liked about Rosalie, she always talked to the babies, and it was clear she cared about both of my children.

I held the door leading into the house open for her, earning a grateful smile from her.

"What time do you want me here tomorrow?" Rosalie asked once we were in the kitchen and she took Hannah's jacket off.

"At six; I have to be at work at 6:30," I told her. "We're having dinner at my mom's house at 5:30, and she wants you to come, if you're not busy of course."

"That would be great." She gave a large smile, showing off her white teeth.

"My brother invited me to watch the game after dinner, if you'd be able to help Mom with the babies," I said. "It'll count as over time."

She waved her hand. "I'd love to spend time with your mom. She's become like a friend to me."

"She does talk about you quit a bit," I replied.

"You're lucky to have her," Rosalie replied. She turned to set Hannah into her swing, but I caught the sad look in her eyes.

"I am very lucky," I admitted.

Rosalie stood and looked over my shoulder and frowned. Looking over my shoulder, snow was falling heavily outside.

"Are you going to leave now or wait it out?" I asked, moving to place my son in the second swing.

"Wait it out, I guess," she replied and sighed. "I'll text Bella to let her know. I was going to make us dinner."

"I think I have some frozen pizza we could heat up," I said, feeling guilty she couldn't go home.

"That would be nice." Rosalie smiled at me as she pulled out her phone. "It'll be nice to have someone make me dinner. Bella doesn't cook."

"My pleasure. It's little I can do from all of the help you've given me with the kids," I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her cheeks turn red. I pulled the pizza out of the freezer and pre-heated the oven. I opened a fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Want something to drink?" I asked. "A beer?"

"How about a bottle of water?" Rosalie asked. "I put some in there the other day. I hope that's okay."

I pulled out a bottle of water. "You're always welcome to use the refrigerator," I said. "You should know that."

"Not used to using other people's kitchens, I guess." Rosalie gave me a sheepish smile as I sat on a bar stool next to her.

"I guess I can understand," I muttered.

"So what are you going to do with your brother tomorrow?" she asked.

"Watch the game," I replied. "We spend a lot of time together."

"Even though you both work together?" she asked.

I shrugged. "He's one of my best friends, so I don't mind. We don't get to see each other that much anyway."

"You're lucky to have siblings," Rosalie said. "The holidays must be nice."

"We've had great times," I admitted. "This year will be tough."

"It always is." She gave a sad smile. "I hate to say it, but this will be my third Thanksgiving and Christmas without Mom, and it still hurts."

I frowned, looking down as I rolled the bottle of beer between my hands.

"I'm sorry, Emmett." She brought my hand to my forearm as her voice dropped to a whisper. "I know things must be so hard, it was at the beginning. I just wish I had someone who could relate when my mom went."

Slowly I raised my eyes to hers. "How did you get through it?" I asked softly.

Rosalie sighed. "Not very well, I'm afraid," she said, avoiding me eyes. "I got in a really destructive relationship that I doubt I would've gotten into before she went. After he … after that experience I got better."

I was surprised when I saw tears in her eyes. "Hey now, don't go crying on me," I said, half joking. "I never was good at seeing girls cry."

"Yeah, I saw how you handled Hannah's crying today." She rolled her eyes as the tears spilled over.

I grabbed a few tissues for her. She sniffed as she dried her tears away.

"I'm sorry for this," she said. "I don't mean to …"

"No, no," I said. "It's alright. It's nice to have someone who can relate this kind of thing."

"It really is." She sighed. "I have Bella, who's been with me through everything, but she can't know what I've been through."

"I kind of feel the same with my family. Not that they were close to Emily." My voice faltered at her name. "She was my best friend."

Rosalie reached out and gave my hand a squeeze. "It really is hard."

Rosalie withdrew her hand from me. I drained my beer, stood, and put the pizza in the heated oven.

"I'd better get their bottles ready," Rosalie said. "It's time to feed them, and we'd better do that before we eat."

She opened the fridge and put the bottles in their warmers; she was a natural at this.

"They fell asleep, the dears," Rosalie said, smiling at the babies.

I grinned at my sleeping children. "They love those swings."

"They deserve it after those awful shots," Rosalie said. "So, does your mom expect me to bring anything tomorrow for dinner?"

"No." I grinned. "She loves to cook for people. I think if her and my dad could've had more children, they would've, but she got sick during my little sister's pregnancy, so they stopped after."

"Alice?" Rosalie asked, and I nodded. "I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"She's a trip," I muttered.

"What does that mean?" Rosalie guffawed.

"Wait till you meet her." I snorted. "I'm twice her size and she manages to bull me into buying new clothes for me and the babies."

Rosalie laughed. "So, she's got the big tough Emmett into buying new clothes?"

"Hey, no laughing," I said, giving her the evil eye, which made her laugh again.

"Oh no. I know your weaknesses; shopping and your sister," she teased.

"That's hardly fair," I protested. "I don't know yours."

"And you never shall." She tilted her chin up at me.

"Maybe I'll have to ask around," I said, folding my arms. "Get it out of you."

"You'll never get anything out of me, Cullen." She tossed her hair and grabbed the bottles. "Feed your son, Emmett."

I laughed loudly as I took the bottle from her, feeling lighter than I had in months.

**Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, there were a few medical things I changed from the last chapter. Both babies had their shots in their thighs instead of their arms, and Hannah will be getting baby food with her formula. Rosalie's point of view:**

I nervously walked up that path a house that was so much larger than Emmett's house, a three story tall house and, what looked like, an attic. They lived so much differently than I did; Mom and I didn't have much, always scrapping for money (I never lived in a house until I started renting one with Bella) but we were happy. After I knocked on the door as I eyed her flowers that sat in the flower beds of her house, I waited patiently until Esme opened the door. She wore her usual motherly smile.

"Hello, Rosalie." She hugged me and I returned the gesture.

"Hello," I replied.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Esme said when she pulled away.

"I brought brownies," I said, holding the plate in my hands.

"You didn't have to," Esme said, accepting the plate anyway.

"I didn't mind," I said. "Plus, Hannah and Jordan were such great helpers this afternoon. They slept the whole time I made them at Emmett's."

Esme laughed. "They are such dears. I'm looking forward to watching them tonight. We'll have to catch up."

"I'd like that, and sometimes it's nice to have an adult to talk to," I replied.

"I remember those days. I'd talk Carlisle's leg off when he'd get home from work," Esme said, leading me into a large kitchen that smelled like pasta sauce and something baking.

"Any excuse to cuddle with them," I said. "And I think Emmett deserves a night off."

"He definitely does. He works way too hard. Well, everyone's in the den, watching TV, if you want to join them," Esme said as she paused by the large island. "I'm nearly done with dinner."

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"How about you put the salad together? Alice is running late, and my sons and husband used the babies as an excuse to get out of helping me," Esme said, rolling her eyes as she pulled ingredients out of the refrigerator.

"Can you blame them for being with the babies," I said, pulling out a head of lettuce out of the bag. I accepted a knife and cutting board.

"I couldn't." She smiled at me. "Never with my grandchildren."

"Mom?" A young woman with short spikey woman came into the kitchen.

"Alice." Esme smiled and hugged Alice. "You're late, my dear. That isn't like you."

"I got held up by paper work," Alice said. "And I got chatting with a co-worker. Where is everyone?"

"Watching TV." Esme rolled her eyes. "Alice, this is Rosalie, the kid's nanny. Rosalie, this is my youngest, Alice."

"Hello," I said.

"Hi." Alice approached me, holding her arms out, and enfolded me in a hug, leaving me feeling startled. "I'm so glad to meet you. Mom goes on and on about how you take such good care of the babies."

I blushed a little as I accepted a hug from Alice. "Your brother mentioned you just yesterday," I admitted.

"All good things, I hope." Alice smiled.

"Of course it was all good things, little sis," Emmett said as he came into the kitchen.

"Where are the babies?" Esme asked.

"With Dad and Edward," Emmett said slowly. "You know I'd make sure they were safe and being watched. Unlike some people who leave their children at grocery stores."

"Oh, hush you." Esme put her hand on her hips, looking stern. I held back a laugh

"Love you, Mom." He kissed her cheek. "Just getting their bottles."

He opened the fridge as I started to shred the lettuce.

"Do you need any help, Mom?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I heard a cabinet open and close. "Will you cut the bread, darling?"

"Mmhhmmm," Alice said.

A moment later, Alice joined me at the island, and she began to slice French bread with a large knife.

"Where did you get those shoes?" Alice asked, eying my Chanel silver stiletto boots.

"From the thrift store," I said quietly. "My mom and I used to go there for bargain shopping."

"They are so cute," she said, "and you really found those at a thrift store?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "My mom was a single mother, so we struggled to make ends meet, but she wanted me to have nice things. She'd call it 'hunting', and we had the best time doing it. You'd be surprised at some of the things we've found."

"You'll have to show me how to do that," Alice insisted. "I'd like to save money since I'm planning on saving for a down payment on a house."

"I'd love to show you how. I love to shop, and I bet we could find clothes for the babies," I said, smiling back at her, and Emmett snorted.

"What's your problem?" Alice asked, rounding on her brother.

"Nothing, nothing," he said as he pulled the bottles from their warmers and left the room. I almost felt tempted to tell Alice what I knew about her brother, almost.

"Big brothers." Alice rolled her eyes.

"We need to finish up girls," Esme said. "I'm nearly finished with the pasta."

"It smells really good in here," I commented as I started on green onions.

"Thank you, my dear." Esme gave me a warm smile.

_I can't remember a time when I had a home cooked meal with a family, _I thought. _It must've been before Mom got sick._

"How was work today?" Esme asked Alice.

"Busy, but good," Alice said. "Had a lot of appointments today, so I had a ton of paper work to go with it. I had to get it done because I have classes starting up tomorrow."

"Are you a doctor too?" I asked.

"Yes, a pediatrician." Alice smiled.

"How old are you?"' I asked.

"Twenty-two, but I graduated high school when I was sixteen," Alice explained.

"Wow. It sounds like everyone in your family are doctors, Esme" I said.

"Everyone, but me," Esme said as she drained pasta in a near-by sink. "Couldn't work with all the blood."

"Dad had to take care of that when we were kids." Alice smirked.

Esme laughed. "This is true. Carlisle had to take Emmett to the ER when he fell from that stupid tree in the backyard and cracked his head open. He had to have five stiches. I cried the entire time he was gone."

"And nearly killed me with kisses when I was done," Emmett said as he came into the kitchen, carrying a sleeping Jordan and empty bottle.

I laughed along with Alice. "I can't help it if I was worried about my baby." Esme leaned up on her toes to give Emmett a kiss on the cheek, he had to lean over to allow her to reach his cheek.

"Is dinner ready? I'm starving, Mom," Emmett said.

"As soon as you set the table while I hold this handsome young man," Esme said, holding her hands out for Jordan.

Emmett sighed. "That's hardly fair," Emmett protested.

"I made you dinner, young man," Esme said, shooting her son a look. I smiled to myself as I placed cut up carrots into the bowl.

"Fine, fine." Emmett sighed as he took a stack of plates and went into a dining room.

I placed the last of the vegetables into the salad bowl before I moved the cutting board and knife into the sink.

"Grandma's sleepy boy," Esme said in an adoring voice as I picked up the salad bowl and turned around.

"Should I put this on the table, Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, please." Esme smiled up at me. "Would you grab the silverware for Emmett?"

I nodded and grabbed the stack of silver wear on the counter. I walked into the large dining room; the center of the room was filled with a long, glass table where black chairs sat. Emmett stood up just as he put the last plate on the table.

"Your mom is in full grandma mode," I commented as I handed him the silverware.

"That is her job, I think," Emmett muttered, "to love those kids."

"They are very loveable," I commented.

"They did get that from their dad," he said, jokingly.

"You sure are full of yourself, Emmett," Alice said as she brought a bowl of cut up bread and a large spoon, which she placed in the salad.

"You just missed me saying how wonderful they are, just like their aunt," Emmett joked.

"They do take after me," Alice said lightly. "Imagined if they looked like you. Especially poor Hannah." Alice shuttered as she left the dining room while I laughed and Emmett called, "Hey," after her.

"She what I mean about her?" Emmett muttered.

"Yeah, she's awful," I said sarcastically.

"Don't let her fool you." Emmett placed the last fork and looked up at me with his large blue eyes.

"I'd hate for her to force me into shopping," I teased.

"You know I told you that in confidence?" Emmett crossed his arms over his broad chest.

I laughed. "She said she'd be my shopping buddy, so all bets are off, my friend."

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Just what I need, another shopping woman in my life."

I laughed again as Alice walked in, carrying the pasta in a large bowl. "Does your mom need anything else?" I asked.

"Just a few more things to put on the table, and then we'll be ready," Alice replied.

Within a few minutes, the rest of the table was set before Esme called everyone to the table. Two good looking men filed into the dining room as I sat next to Emmett, and the older man held Hannah. Esme introduced them as Carlisle and Edward.

"Do you want me to finish feeding her, Dad?" Emmett asked.

"Goodness, no. I'm having too much fun holding my girl." Carlisle smiled down at Hannah slowly drank her bottle. "Isn't that right, Hannah?"

"Stolen my girl away from me," Emmett grumbled as he accepted the salad bowl from Esme.

"We established she's Grandpa's girl a long time ago." Carlisle gazed at Hannah's face as he still talked in a 'baby' voice. "Isn't that right, my darling girl?"

From across the table, I could see Hannah's eyes staring up at Carlisle. I smiled as I accepted the bread bowl and took a piece.

"How were their appointments yesterday, Rosalie?" Alice asked me as she sat on my left as she sat at the end of the table.

"Other than Hannah not putting on enough weight, they were good. We're mixing baby cereal with her bottle now to help her gain weight," I explained.

"I thought they may do that," Alice said as she scooped pasta onto her plate. "How did they handle their shots?"

"I think Emmett did the worst," I whispered to her. "I thought he was going to pass out when Hannah started to cry."

Alice laughed. "That would be him. He can't handle seeing them in pain, but a lot of parents are that way."

"Especially how Emmett is with Hannah," I muttered.

"That's how my dad is with me," Alice said. "Like when I broke my leg one summer when I was ten, he insisted carrying me in and out of the ER instead of pushing me in a wheel chair."

I laughed. "That's sweet."

"I am a bit of a daddy's girl," she replied.

"And Hannah will be Daddy's and Grandpa's girl," I said.

Alice chuckled. "She sure will be. So, would you be able to shop on Saturday?"

"I'd like that." I smiled at her. "What time?"

"Ten okay?" she asked. "We can do lunch after."

"I'd love that," I replied. "If you give me your number later, I can text you directions to one of my favorite places I like to go to."

"That would be great." Alice gave me a large smile.

Silence filled the air as everyone ate. The pasta sauce had a great mix of spices and flavors.

"This is so good, Esme," I said. "You'll have to show me how to make this sometime."

"Thank you, my dear. And I'd love to. No one else got my passion to cook." She smiled at me as she held Jordan in her right arm.

"They all got my love of medicine," Carlisle interjected as he rocked Hannah in his arm, now that she finished her bottle and been burped.

Esme sighed and rolled her eyes at her husband.

"But they did get their good looks from you, darling." Carlisle gave Esme a charming smile.

"Thank you, honey." Esme returned the smile; her eyes sparkled with love.

_I hope I have what they have one day,_ I thought.

As much as I loved the close relationship Mom and I had, I didn't want to do things alone like she had to. I wanted to have the support of a partner and best friend. I push those thoughts out of my mind as I took another bite and my eyes fell on Jordan. His mouth feel open as he slept in Esme's arms.

"He seems to be enjoying dinner." I nodded my head toward Jordan.

Esme laughed. "He's very relaxed. All of these people and making brownies with Rosalie is just too exciting, I think."

"You made brownies?" Emmett blurted out. "No wonder my house smelled so good."

"You'll leave some brownies for the rest of us," Esme said giving Emmett a look.

"I may leave a few," Emmett muttered.

Esme side as she took another bite of food. Within the next twenty minutes, we finished eating as conversation lulled.

"Now, I want you boys to clean up," Esme said as she stood, glaring at her sons and husband. "Alice will take Hannah," Esme added when Carlisle opened his mouth.

"Yes, dear," Carlisle muttered as he handed Hannah over to Alice.

"Hello, my dear," Alice said, giving Alice a large kiss. "How was your dinner? Did you eat it all so you'll become a big girl?"

I looked over at Hannah's face as Alice fell in step with me while we followed Esme into a large living room. Hannah started to make noises at Alice as we sat on a large, wrap around couch.

"Is that so? Would you like me to buy you something when Aunt Alice goes shopping?" Hannah made another gurgling noise. "I thought so. You're going to love shopping just like me, aren't you?"

"Maybe one day we'll take her with us," I chimed in.

"We'd love that," Alice said. "She'll be able to choose her own dresses and cute shoes. Rosalie will have to teach you that, won't she?"

I smiled down at Hannah as she continued to try and talk to Alice.

"Man, I'm feeling tired." Alice yawned. "I'll have to get going soon, Mom. I need to get ready for classes tomorrow too."

"We'll have desert as soon as the boys are done," Esme said from a large gray chair.

"What are you going to school for?" I asked.

"To be a pediatric oncologist, specializing in children with cancer," she explained.

"That's really cool," I said. "What made you want to do that?"

"Dad took all of us to work," she explained. "I remember one time in high school, I met a little girl who was getting treatment for cancer. She didn't have any hair, but she had the most beautiful smile. She loved to talk with me even though you could tell she wasn't feeling well. I knew I had to help kids with cancer, and I'm excited to start going to school for that."

"I bet. Your dad must be proud of you," I said.

"We're very proud of all of our kids," Esme chimed in, smiling. Her eyes shown with pride.

"I love that all of my kids went into medicine."

"Although, I think Dad wished someone would've become an ER doctor instead of a pediatrician or orthopedic doctor," Alice said.

"This is probably true," Esme said, leaning back.

Both woman were wrapped up in the babies, giving me time to look around. Much of the room was decorated with blacks or grays, and a large TV sat across from the furniture. It was a place for spending time with family. My heart ached for it. I missed Mom, and I wanted to start my own family, but after everything I went through over the last year, was I ready?

"Dessert is served, ladies," Carlisle said as he came into the living room, breaking me of my thoughts. "We have apple pie and brownies. What will you have?"

"A little bit of both for me, Dad," Alice said.

"Alright. Rosalie, for you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll have the same," I replied.

"Me too, darling." Esme smiled up at her husband.

"I'll grab you all a plate before we go to Edward's," Carlisle explained. "If it's okay with you, darling, we'll take the rest of the desserts to Edward's."

"I'd be okay with that, dear." Esme smiled up at her husband.

Within a few minutes, Carlisle returned, balancing three plates.

"Let me help you, Carlisle," I said, standing.

"Thank you." He gave me a kind smile as I took two of the plates.

"You're welcome," I replied as I returned the smile.

I handed Alice a plate as she balanced Hannah in her arms. I sat next to her, watching Carlisle pick up Hannah.

"Goodbye, my Hannah. Be good for Grandma, okay? I'll be home to feed you tonight, my darling girl," he cooed down at his granddaughter.

An image of Mom holding my children ran through my mind, something that wouldn't happen. I looked away from Carlisle loving on his grandchildren and pretended to text. Within the next twenty minutes, all of the boys said their goodbyes and Alice left to go home. I held Hannah as Esme returned from changing Jordan.

"That's much better, isn't it Jordan?" Esme asked as she sat down with him in her arms.

Leaning back, I stared at Hannah's face as she slept, breathing heavily. I grinned as I ran my fingers over her face. I sighed as I rocked her back and forth.

"You're very quiet tonight, Rosalie," Esme commented. "Are you feeling alright tonight?"

"Just a little tired," I lied, not wanting to tell her the truth; I wished I could be a part of the family. The worse part was how much I missed Mom.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett's point of view:**

Leaning back against the couch, I looked into the face of my baby girl.

"Daddy missed you last night," I said to Hannah. "I had a good time with Uncle Edward and Grandpa. Did you enjoy your sleep over at Grandma and Grandpa's?"

Hannah cooed up at me, making me smile down at her.

"You sure do like to talk a lot, don't you?" I asked. "That's my girl."

Hannah smiled up at me, the first time either babies had done so. A broad smile covered my face as I stared down into the smiling face of my beautiful girl.

"You're smiling at Daddy, aren't you?" I asked. "You've got such a beautiful smile, honey. Just like Mommy does … did." I whispered the last part.

Her brown eyes looked straight into mine as she smiled up at me again, my head dropped like a led balloon. Emily should be here to witness our daughter's first smile. A sob escaped my lips as I held my precious daughter.

"I miss your mom so much," I said to my daughter, tears rolling down my face. "You have her smile."

I brushed away my tears as pulled my daughter to my chest. Leaning back, I closed my eyes and cuddle Hannah to my chest.

"How about we go see Mommy?" I asked Hannah, resting my cheek against her head. "Are you up for spending a little bit of time outside?"

Hannah cooed up at me, making me laugh as I brushed my nose against the back of my hand.

"I'll take that as a yes, but we'll need to put on our jackets. It's pretty cold out," I said, standing. "Let's go get your brother."

Within half an hour, I carried my children, holding them close to my body to keep them warm. I slowed as I approached Emily's grave and came to stand in front of it. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath.

"Hello, Emily," I said softly when I opened my eyes. "I brought the kids with me today. We all really miss you. The kids had their shots the other day. Hannah screamed her head off again. I hate to see her cry. It snowed super early this year. It was beautiful. You'd really enjoy the nanny I found for the kids. Rosalie's great with the kids, she's very kind." I rambled before I fell into silence, wishing for the millionth time that I could talk to Emily instead of her gravestone. I sighed.

"I'd better get going, Emily. It's rather cold today, and I don't want the kids to get sick. I just had to tell you that Hannah smiled for the first time today. She has your smile, Emily." My voice cracked. "She's so beautiful, just like you. I wish that you were here to see it."

A few tears ran down my face, and I took another deep breath.

"I still miss you like crazy, and it's hard doing things without you, Emily. I don't know what I'd do without Mom or the others," I said after a few moments. "I miss and love you."

I gave Emily's grave one last look before walking back to the van. I drove home, turning the heat up in the car. Looking back in the mirror, I saw that both of the babies had fallen asleep, and I could hear the soft breathing from here. I grinned as my eyes focused on the road in front of me. I'd put them in their swings when I'd get home.

When I pulled into my drive way, Rosalie's car was parked out front. Within a few moments of opening the garage, Rosalie opened the door leading into the house. She smiled at me while I parked the van.

"I didn't think we'd see you today," I said when I got out of the van.

"We found a few things for the babies when Alice and I went shopping, so I thought I'd bring them over," Rosalie explained. "I was thinking that I'd miss you."

"Just took the kids out for a bit," I said as Rosalie picked Jordan out of the car. "Hannah smiled at me for the first time today."

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed that, the precious girl." She turned her attention toward my son, who'd woken up from his brief nap. "Hello, Jordan. Did you enjoy your car trip, Jordan? Where did Daddy take you?"

As Rosalie talked to Jordan, I followed her while carrying my beautiful daughter.

"We'll have to get you smiling soon, just so your sister doesn't beat you, huh?" Rosalie said to Jordan, making me smile to myself.

"So, did Alice's shopping scare you away today?" I asked.

"She was great actually," Rosalie replied, smiling at me over her shoulder. "I enjoyed getting girl time. My roommate, Bella, is getting her masters in Phycology, so she's super busy and we don't get a lot time together anymore."

"I can imagine. I felt like I had no life when I was getting my masters," I replied, as I put the fast asleep Hannah in her swing.

"Yeah, and I'll be glad when she's done with it, to be honest," Rosalie admitted. "I'll show you the things we found for the kids. Your dad is going to love this one."

She held up a onesie from a small pile of them on the counter. It read 'My Grandpa Loves Me to the Moon and Back'.

I smiled. "He would. Him and Hannah have a special bond," I said.

"He adores that little girl," Rosalie said before she showed me the rest of the outfits she found.

"My dad's birthday is next week, would you be willing to help me throw a dinner here for him next week?" I asked. "I think she could wear that onesie."

"I'd love to," she replied. "I love your family, and I could make my chocolate cake."

My mouth watered at the thought. "Seriously?" I asked. "You're going to kill me with all of this baking you're doing."

Rosalie laughed. "Maybe I should make it at my house, just to make sure it stays untouched."

"You know, I could always use the free smells," I teased, making Rosalie laugh again.

She shook her head at me. "And I'm sure those 'free smells' will come along with a few early tastes."

"You'll never be able to pin anything on me," I said dryly.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'd better put away these clothes," she said, picking up the new stack of clothes.

"I'm actually going to order Chinese," I said. "How about you stay since you bought things for the kids on your day off."

"I'd like that," Rosalie said. "I was just going to pick up something on the way home."

"I'll get out a menu of a place I like to order out from," I said.

"Okay. I'll be back in a moment," she replied.

I took Jordan from Rosalie and put him in his swing before I rooted around for the take out menu. By the time I found it, Rosalie entered the kitchen again.

"Finally found it," I said, holding up the menu up.

"Do they have hot and spicy crab?" she asked.

My eyebrows shot up. "You like hot and spicy crab?" I asked.

"It's the best, and I haven't had it in ages." Rosalie shrugged as she eyed the menu by my side.

"I can't imagine it being good," I said, making a face.

"Have you ever tried it?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow, and I shook my head. "You have to order some, and if you don't like it I'll save the rest of it for left overs."

"I don't know," I started to say.

"Okay, if you aren't man enough," Rosalie drawled out.

"I'll try it," I said, giving her a mock glair.

Rosalie laughed again. "We'll see if you can handle the heat."

"You're on," I said. "If I eat it all will you make me brownies?"

Rosalie guffawed. "I didn't realize we were making a bet. What do I get for it?"

"What's your price?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'll go shopping with Alice and me." She smirked up at me.

"That's hardly fair," I protested, and Rosalie laughed.

"You shouldn't let your guard down around me," she teased.

"I won't let you hold that against me, blondie," I avowed. "I'll take and accept your challenge."

"Deal." She held out her hand, which I shook firmly.

I ordered two orders of the hot and spicy crab, several orders of stir fry in pork, chicken, and beef (I loved left over Chinese food, especially on busy days at work), and an order of egg rolls that Rosalie and I'd share. Rosalie got the bottles ready while I placed the order; and I watched her walk around the kitchen as she poured two glasses of soda for us while the bottles warmed up. I averted my eyes when she bent down to get a trash bag out of the pantry, causing her jeans to tighten across her body, and my throat tightened up. She wasn't Emily, but my eyes felt drawn to look back toward her anyway.

Crying from Hannah made my eyes focus on my baby girl instead. When I hung up the phone, I moved to pick Hannah up just as Jordan started to stir and cry.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" I asked. "Rosalie has your bottle almost ready."

Hannah's cries increased into loud piercing cries as he face became red.

"Oh my goodness," Rosalie said as she handed me a bottle. "That is one angry cry, Miss Hannah."

"No kidding," I said as I brought the bottle to her lips.

Hannah started sucking on the bottle eagerly and I gazed into her face. Her large brown eyes looked up at mine as she sucked.

"Daddy's girl," I said, smiling down at her. "Is that better? You'll have to thank Rosalie for making you dinner."

The corner of Hannah's mouth turned up as she smiled again.

"Rosalie, look," I said. "She's smiling again."

Hannah stepped over, Jordan being fed in her arms. "Oh, look at your smile, beautiful girl."

Hannah's eyes looked up at Rosalie, who earned a smile from Hannah.

"My darling girl, smiling at Daddy and me." Rosalie smiled down at my daughter, making me swallow hard.

By the time the babies were fed and diapers changed, the food had arrived. After paying for the food, I balanced carrying the food and Hannah into the living room. Rosalie had placed both of our sodas on the coffee table and she had laid Jordan across her lap.

"Are you ready to see if Daddy can eat hot and spicy crab?" Rosalie asked.

"Are you ready to see Daddy win his bet, Jordan?" I asked, sitting down next to Rosalie on the large couch.

"I'm going to get Daddy to go shopping with Aunt Alice and me," Rosalie said as she accepted her carton of hot and spicy crab.

"Not a chance, my friend," I said as I popped open the container of hot and spicy crab.

As soon as I took a bite, I knew I was in trouble. I loved crab, but I wasn't a fan of super spicy food, and this was beyond spicy. Swallowing hard, I took another bite, refusing to pick up and drain my soda. By the fifth bite, my mouth and lips were burning. Looking over at Rosalie, she ate the crab casually, as if it weren't spicy at all. When she saw me looking at her, she grinned at me.

"Doing okay there, Emmett? Not too spicy is it?"

"Of course not," I replied. I wouldn't give her the pleasure of knowing my discomfort.

After a few more bites, I caved in and picked up my glass and drained it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie smile as she took another bite. I started to eat quickly just to get it over with. After half way through, I stood with my cup to get more soda.

"Would you like more soda?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, giving me a coy smile. I frowned as I looked at her full cup; she hadn't even touched her drink.

I moved quickly into the kitchen, poured myself more soda, and drained it before I refiled it again. With a bunch of regret I moved into the living room, where Rosalie nibbled on a egg role.

"Doing okay there, Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm fine," I replied gruffly.

"Will you be able to finish the crab?" She gave me a large, evil grin.

"I'd never lose a bet," I replied, picking up my container, and took a bite. It was so spicy, I nearly coughed. Instead I picked up my soda and took a large gulp. Rosalie laughed loudly. "It looks like you're really enjoying it," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"It's delicious," I said, swallowing a bite without chewing.

Rosalie laughed again. "I can really tell by the way you're swallowing without chewing that you love it."

I glared at her as I finished my last few bites and drained my last bit of soda.

"Here, I'll grab you more soda," she said, standing as she held her cup in one hand and my son in the other.

"Do you want me to take him?" I asked.

"I've got it." She gave me a large smile as she took my cup. "Since you ate all it and nearly died from it."

"I did not," I protested.

"Did too." She smirked and turned away from me.

I rolled my eyes and took an egg roll, hoping that it would take away the burning in my mouth. By the time Rosalie returned, I was on my second egg roll. I quickly took my cup before Rosalie settled down next to me.

"So, you'll make the brownies before you leave, right?" I asked.

"I'm almost tempted not to make them since you clearly didn't enjoy it," Rosalie replied.

"Our agreement was for me to eat all of it, not to enjoy that horrible dish," I replied, making Rosalie burst out laughing.

"I guess that's true." She sighed dramatically. "I guess I could make them for you before I go."

"You're too good to me," I replied, giving her a large smile.

"I really am," she said dryly as she dug into her hot and spicy crab. "I really am."

**Reviews would be lovely! **


End file.
